


Saint Mary of the Grave

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam travels back in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saint Mary of the Grave

**Author's Note:**

> This story is tangential to my [Beatrisia Catardi](http://archiveofourown.org/series/5744) series.

"Siete svegli. Avevo paura."

Sam blinks up at the brunette girl.

"Che io porti mia madre," she says.

The girl comes back in a few minutes with a brunette younger than Sam but not by much. "Sono felice che tu sia sveglio," the woman says. "Sono Beatrisia. Si tratta di Lucia. Chi sei?"

Sam pushes himself up on one elbow. The cottage is well-maintained, considering the dirt floor and utter lack of appliances. It looks like a really well-designed Ren Faire house. "English, please?" he asks.

The woman blinks at him for a few moments. "Non parlo inglese," she finally says, shaking her head.

"Non parlo Italiano," Sam says. He _thinks_ she's speaking Italian, anyway.

The woman nods and points at herself. "Beatrisia. Lucia." Her daughter, then Sam. "Chi sei?"

"Sam."

"Mamma," calls a little girl. "Ho fatto il mio lavoro Latina—"

Beatrisia shushes her. "Adallasia, il nostro ospite ha bisogno del suo riposo!"

"Latina?" Sam asks, sitting up. "Loqueris Latine?"

Beatrisia lights up. "Loquor. Vīs dīcere mē quid tibi accidit?"

"Nesciō." Sam shrugs. He knows more than nothing, but not all that much. "Scīs meī frater Dean?"

"Nesciō."

Sam looks at the little girl and does not swear. Not out loud.

Two days later, Sam's strong enough to get his sorry ass to the privy without Beatrisia and Lucia helping, and Beatrisia's informed him that he's in Napoli in the year of our Lord thirteen hundred forty-two. "Rat poison," he told her. "Um. Venenum muribus. Streptomycin," but she has no idea what that is and he has no idea how to explain.

Sam prays for a way home, but he doesn't pray all that hard. How can he save these people from the Black Death if he isn't here, after all?

How can he save them at all? Six years before the plague rolls through, and streptomycin is intramuscular which means figuring out how to manufacture and sterilize needles as well as the drug, and he can't remember where streptomycin comes from.

Beatrisia's married, technically. Doesn't stop Beatrisia from seducing Sam after he's put in some effort doing the physical labor Jacobus is no longer capable of. Sam lets himself be seduced; it's been so long.

Beatrisia looks too damn much like Ruby did wearing the coma girl.

When he accidentally calls her Ruby in the heat of the moment, she just smiles and says she always wanted to be Ruby.

Sam doesn't freak out until later, when the implications hit.

Did you make a crossroads deal? he demands. She has no idea what he's talking about. He makes her swear on her daughters' lives never to make one.

Three months later, Sam still hasn't found either a way to save these people or a way to get home, but if Beatrisia never becomes Ruby, he's saved a lot of people already, so it's not a big deal. He did love Ruby and he's learning to love Beatrisia. He misses Dean, the way he'd miss all his limbs, but Dean's better off without him.

Then Beatrisia tells him she's pregnant, and Sam realizes he can never go home.

Their daughter Clara is born in the dead of winter. She'll be five, just old enough to understand, when the plague comes sweeping through.

Castiel comes for Sam in his sleep. Sam rages. "Remitte mē!" he shouts. But as long as he's there, he Googles streptomycin. It comes from a fungus-like bacterium found in the excreta of animals such as chickens, which is good, because Sam got very used to dealing with chicken shit.

Castiel refuses to send Sam back.

Sam gets on a plane and flies to Naples and tracks down Beatrisia's grave, Lucia's, Adallasia's, Clara's. Beatrisia's gravestone declares her a healing witch, dead in 1358, ten years almost to the day after Adallasia. So Sam's beautiful little girl died of the Black Death, and that's why Sam's lady made the deal that made her key to bringing about the end of the world. Lucia lived a long life. So did Clara, and Sam missed it all.

Dean finds him there in the Santa Maria la Fossa graveyard, rather to Sam's surprise, because he hadn't said where he was going and he certainly hadn't expected Dean to get on a plane for anything short of Bobby's life in the balance. Dean doesn't say anything, just holds Sam as he cries.


End file.
